Pipe couplings of the above-mentioned type are used to connect flat-ended pipes in a manner resistant to tensile forces. When the pipe coupling is clamped, a force-fitting connection is produced between the two pipes by means of the anchoring element.
Such a pipe coupling is known for example from the applicant's WO 2006/100628 A1. The anchoring element can in this solution be in one piece or consist of two individual parts. It is however advantageous for the flow of the forces to be transmitted if the anchoring element is in one piece, as during simple tensile loading of the pipes, the tensile forces are transmitted directly via the anchoring element, the housing is not involved and thus can be dimensioned with correspondingly thinner walls and thus lighter. The anchoring element according to this known document consists of individual longitudinal supports which are in each case connected to each other by means of a plurality of webs.
This anchoring element is relatively rigid, seen in the circumferential direction. It can therefore be deformed only to a very limited extent in the circumference or in the diameter and can thus be adapted only to a very limited extent to for example different outer diameters of the pipe to be connected.